Return
by Neko-chan the Mewse
Summary: A Tales of the World spin-off. She was so relieved to see him until she realized he didn't know her.


**I just finished playing Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology and this came to me. For those who don't know, Tear and Luke appeared in Tales of the World via a hyperresonance and left the same way. What if they went to Terresia first and then went to Tataroo Valley but Luke didn't remember?**

* * *

**Return  
By Neko-chan the Mewse  
1/18/10**

* * *

Tear opened her eyes blearily, glancing about at her surroundings. Were they out of Terresia? And where was Luke? He had to be close by. "Luke?" she called. There was a muffled groan nearby and she hurried over to it. Once she confirmed that Luke was alive and relatively unharmed, she examined the surroundings more closely. "This is a selenia," she murmured, gently fingering one of the white flowers around them. "We really did make it back to our world." Never mind that she had no idea where they were in their world—she was just happy to be in it. "Luke, wake up," she leaned over her companion. "Wake up, Luke!" she repeated more firmly when he shifted.

She was so relieved when he blinked and focused on her. Her relief shifted to disappointment when the first thing he said was, "Who are you?"

"Oh, good, you're okay." She sighed in an attempt to hide her feelings. Had she imagined the whole thing? Maybe the hyperresonance from the Fabre mansion had addled her brain. She couldn't believe that she dreamed the whole thing, but with her only companion in said dream not remembering any of it, that was the only conclusion she could come to.

"Where are we?" Luke mumbled. He was still pretty out of it and Tear almost smiled at the not-quite-aware look on his face. He was pretty cute when he wasn't being obnoxious.

"I don't know. That was pretty strong." Tear had had a few experiences with hyperresonances before, but the ones with Luke made the previous ones look like a candle next to the sun. "I almost thought we'd been caught in the Planet Storm."

"Wait, that's right! You were trying to—! Oww…" He bent over to grab his middle and Tear was hit with a pang of worry.

"Stop, don't try to move so suddenly. Are you injured? Where does it hurt?" Even if it was just her imagination, even if he didn't know her, in her mind she had spent at least a month with him as her only companion. So it actually hurt when he pushed her away and ran off a distance.

"I-I'm fine. What I want to know now is what the hell happened. And who are you?" He really didn't remember her or anything about Terresia. Whether or not it actually happened, Tear wouldn't forget like he did but she wouldn't tell him about it either.

Tear stood up and gently brushed a few strands of grass off her outfit before approaching him. "I'm Tear. It would seem that a hyperresonance occurred between us."

"A hyperresonance? What's that?" Luke's face was pure befuddlement and Tear wanted to sigh. Instead, she leaned in and looked for any trace of the Luke she knew in his eyes. Luke leaned away from her nervously, looking ready to bolt.

"An isofon-induced resonance. I didn't expect you to be a Seventh Fonist too. That was careless of me." She made her explanation blunt and short, not really wanting to have to explain it to him for the second time. It had been difficult enough the first time. "That would explain why the royal family is protecting you."

Luke skittered away from her and Tear let him, knowing that he was confused beyond belief and was trying to clear things up in his head. "Gah, shut up for a second!" There was the Luke she knew. He just didn't remember her. "I don't understand a thing you're saying!" She stared at him blankly, not having really expected him to understand. After all, it took weeks before he started understanding her the first time. "Well say something!"

"First you tell me to shut up, now you're telling me to talk. Let's save the discussion for later." It would give Tear time to figure out what to tell him and if it really was all in her mind. "You don't seem to know anything. Talking here would be a waste of time."

"So what are we going to do now?" Luke asked petulantly.

"I'll escort you back to your manor in Baticul." Tear replied, wandering off to get a better scope of where they were.

"How?!" Luke sputtered in frustration, "We don't even know where we are!"

They hadn't known where they were in Terresia either. "You see the sea just over there, don't you?"

"So that's what the sea looks like," Luke whispered to himself. Tear ignored it.

"At any rate, let's head out of this ravine and down to the coast." She suggested. As an afterthought, she tacked on an explanation, knowing that Luke would appreciate that. "If we can find a road, there should be carriages passing along. We should be able to find a way back."

"And just how are we supposed to get to the sea from here?" Luke asked snidely.

Tear felt frustrated. Any and all trust he previously had in her had been lost with his memories. At this point, only her soldier training was keeping her from losing her cool. "Stop and listen. Hear that water flowing? There's a river. If we follow the river, we should come out to the sea."

"Huh. Is that how it works?"

"Let's go." Tear said, walking off and waiting for the sound of Luke's footsteps behind her. She wanted to get to know him better. She wanted to know if she had imagined that egotistical, sometimes almost sweet, snobbish personality or if it had really been just her.

She vaguely recalled that she had been carrying a small amount of gald with her when she had invaded the Fabre manor. She quickly checked her pockets. It was gone now, but couldn't it have been lost in the hyperresonance? She needed more concrete proof. As if answering her thoughts, her hand brushed against something soft.

Tear stopped walking and pulled it out. "A yunanate blossom…" she whispered to herself. This was the proof she had been looking for.

"Hey, hurry up!" Luke yelled. Tear glanced up and saw him several meters ahead of her.

Luke didn't remember any of their month together, but she did. Maybe, maybe she could get close to him again. Maybe he would trust her again. She had the advantage of knowing him.

"Tear, c'mon, hurry up!" Luke whined, ever the impatient one.

Tear smiled and hurried to catch up.


End file.
